Regret
NamikazeJinora: -Jinora had walked through the snowing area surrounded by bamboos, she wasnt too sure of where she was but regardless it was a familiar environment to another genin of Yonshi and to her that was enough, as she walked through the area leaving footprints behindshe stood in front of one of the center buildings on top of the stone ledge. She had been asked to judge a spar and she wasnt planning on messing up or letting anything bad happen.. as she cleared her throat " Rules are simple, No deaths, lets make this a fair fight"- (OOC rules: No death, Keep jutsus at your curent genin levels, if anything seems unrealistic/inpossible to you from your opponent, feel free to point it out, I will also do my best to make sure nothing completely unrealistic gets passed by but i am only human i will make mistakes so make sure you speak up for yourselves. aaaand lets keep this spar as fair and friendly as possible ^^ got it?) KyoHachi: -Being that this was Hachi's territory ,he was already waiting for the others to arrive.Jinora, the judge, and Haru ,the opponent, were soon to arrive .Sitting upon the roof top,Hachi spotted Jinora , along with here friend Roko. They arrived in timely fashion.-"Greetingz , Deity lady, Roko. Thanks for coming."- As he slid from the partially snow covered roof , He landed next to her. Where he was standing ,piles of snow fell off the roof , onto his head ,from when he moved it loosend its hold,-" What a start ." HaruSenju: - Apon walking into the training area Haru Removed an explosive tag and placed it onto a log under the tree his sensei had thrown a kunai at. He proceeded to walk towards hachi, as snow fell on top of his head. He would stop 10 feet of hachi and removed 2 kunai's with an explosive tag attacted to them and a smoke bomb this time out of the pouch on his right ass cheek. The right hand held the two kunai's and the smoke bomb was in his left hand. 1 kunai sat between is His Pointer and middle, and the other between his middle and ring finger. He stoped and looked towards hachi- "You ready for a round two?"- KyoHachi: - Haru had arrived ,and I becam excited.Seeing Haru do a familiar tactic made me laugh inside ,as i watched him place an exsplosive under the tree.."Silly haru..Its snowing.Everythings wet. i thought to myself, as i shoke the snow of my now drenched vest . It was refreshing thought.I am used to the cold atmosphere of this season. Looking upon Haru i seen he was ready.I pulled two senbons from my pouch behind my back,feeling that my smoke bomb had gotten wet from the snow... -" Im ready . So hear i come." - As i placed one of each senbon into each hand , i Positioned myself in the stance ,of no stance.Ready at all time my posture was relaxed and my glare, behind the mask intensified. Taking my first step torward Haru , My hands to the side arm partly bent i began to controll the adrenaline that told me to charge.-" This time we have a judge. This time it will be documented Brother." HaruSenju: -Haru Slammed the smoke bomb into the ground shooting off smoke into every direction within a 15 feet radius, blinding any one with in it. He leaped backwards 5 feet, tossing the kunai on his Pointer-Middle towards the direction inwhich hachi was at before the smoke bomb. The smoked masked it's presence and hide its course. Haru landed on the ground sliding back alittle, as the ground was wet with the cold snow. The kunai was headed towards hachi, but hachi had now clue it was comming. he waited for the sound of parrying the technique, or it sinking into hachi's chest/body. If it sunk in hachi to hachi, haru would hear it and set the explosive tag off, burning and exploding hachi back.while waiting he removed a sebon from his pouch and waited to see what happened- KyoHachi: -I seen as Haru threw his smoke bomb at his feet, to mask his presence. Silly that he didnt throw it torward me ,now he has caught himself in his own trap. The radius of the smoke bomb is about 10 -15 feet in radius. Hmm im about ten feet from him. Esplosives behind him,i give or take 10 feet.My thinking prosess has speedin up. In a split second , these thoughts came to my head as soon as i seen his smoke bomb in hand. My body then reacted . I leaped back 5 feet ,and in mid air i Threw the senbon torward the exsplosive he sat down earlier. Hoping to hit and ignite them he would trapped himself. If they dont go i i missed or It was to we from the snows constant change in direction as it fell. Usually i hit my mark first tbut it was tthru the smoke..realeasing it in mid air i proclaimed.-" Try Harder Trrr..."- I felt a pain in my leg that flung me an extra 3 feet as i tryed to land on the snow.. I was now at the porch of the wooden building . Waiting in pain for an exsplosive finish to the plan..Puling out the kunia.. it wasnt as deep as i though it would be.- HaruSenju: -Haru released the explosive tag that was on the kunai, setting it off. The kunai would expolod from where ever it was at it's current position. It would singe, burn and/or tear the skin, external ruptures and it would knock the opponate backwards. Haru watched as the explosive went off. If this would happen at point zero range then it would surly call an end to the spar- KyoHachi: -As i pulled the kunia from my leg. I seen the exsplosive tag, Tossing it ,like shewing a fly away, was the only reflex i could do,next to crossing my arms in guard of my body. The exsplosive Fizzled ,cause of the wet atmosphere, then boomed. Bloing my limp body Back into the main room of the empty building. Trying to get up , i came to my feet. The exsplosive closed my wound on my thigh but still i felt its specific pain. There was burns on my hands arms legs , But not to serious, The snow that fell on my body moistind my gears and vest saved me from 3rd degree. -" You bastard tryed to kill me." - coughing blood as i spoke,it oozed out like drool from a dogs mouth. "I will not be taken advantage of." i thought to myself. I must show him i will surpass my on limitation. Spreading my legs in a wide stance(A collapsing horse stance to picture it) , i couldnt keep this up long , for this is the last bust of enrgy i can muster. I rose my left arm to reach in my bag. and feeling that i had a lower rib fractured, squinching to the pain , more blood came from my mouth. Able to pull the smoke bomb that i had,it was dryed from the heat of the exsplosion, along with it i pulled out 4 more senbons and puttin them into my right hand.. Left arm dangeling with smoke bomb in hand i call a taunt to bring him close for on last run.-" come to me...*cough* Show me Thy Skill, so i can Assist yourSuicide."- spoken eraticlly Taunting Haru..To Haru ,Hachis body was battered and Smoking ,The mask he wore seemed to be untouched tho. Hachi would look demonic , and Murdurous to Haru now, for not dieing or giving up....-" My will is Stronger than you think." NamikazeJinora: -Seeing the current injured state of Hachi, Jinora had decided that now would be a good time to call an end of this spar before things got worse. as she stepped in between the two she looked at the two of them and in a loud and clear voice, "Spar is over, im calling it an end, congrats haru." with that she walked over to help Hachi up to take him to the village gates in hopes to get him fixed up- HaruSenju: -Haru watched as the boy was blasted by the explosion, but still stood up. His eye's widened after seeing the damage he had delt to his friend, his comerade. The boy was dripping blood, suffering from burns, and possiablly even worse. And the boy now needed to be helped back to the village. Haru was horrified, his intent was to win but not at this price. This was the second time one of his spars had lead to emergncy care. His light blue eye's filling up with guilt.-"c-c...can......do y-you need a-any help?"-He began walking towards hachi and jinora. He vowed right there as he walked towards the two that he would never, EVER hurt a team mate like this again.-"i-i.. I-im sorry hachi"- KyoHachi: -Hachi looks to Jinora, shaking his head... -" im going to the shrine.. I dont want help . I want to train harder."- He coughs as he spoke. As he denied her help and limped torward the back of the building ,dropping his tools. He landed face down in the snow, as tears fell down his untouched face. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora jogged over to help him stand back up on his feet again and gently smacked him on the head with a serious tone in her voice she stated "youre not going anywhere of the sort until youre fixed up" as she placed hachi's arm around the back of her neck she would get him to the village gates even if she had to drag him there. behind the two the white and red fox aided Jinora in taking Hachi to the gates by pushing against his back to move him forward- KyoHachi: " I will be the light that haunts the darkness."- Hachi blacks out- HaruSenju: -Haru followed behind the two as they made there way towards the village- Category:Training